This invention relates generally to a game controller board holder capable of holding a game controller board of the type having a housing and a cord extending from the housing.
Home video games frequently have controller boards which are electrically connected to a game monitor by one or more flexible cords. Typically, game monitors are television sets which are also used for game use. Depending on the type of game, there may also be a connection from the game controller board to the power source if the controller board requires an independent electrical connection. The controller boards are generally of the type having a housing with keys on the top surface of the housing for activating and playing a game viewed on the monitor. A joystick may also be provided on the top surface of the housing for playing games. After using or playing with the game controller board, children often leave the board and the various cords which connect the different components scattered on the floor where they are unsightly and also subject to being damaged. Even if the game controller board is put away, the presence of the cord makes it difficult to store neatly, and the internal components can still be damaged by a magnetic field associated with the electrical power cord if the cord is wrapped around the board. Accordingly, there is a need in the electronic game industry for a game controller board holder for storing a game controller board.